Opening Up
by Jouren4Life
Summary: After getting ripped apart by a manipulative Lucy, Joey and Lauren struggle to be apart and after realising they are better together, Lauren and Joey talk about everything and end up opening up about everything but will things ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

Opening Up

_A/N - I have decided to do an one-shot based in the near-by future when Lauren makes the decision to forgive Joey after what has happened between the two of them and both of them find themselves opening up about how they truly feel. May be a two or three-shot, depending on how I feel._

After a tough few months, Lauren Branning finds feeling like herself. After almost dying, visiting her Aunt Rainie to get some perspective, her Mam leaving and the truth coming out about her ex-best friend spiking her drink, Lauren finds herself feeling like she can be the person she has always wanted to be without the alcohol abusing her.

Going back to college doing the art course she wants to do and finally being the sister she wants to be to Abi and Oscar, it almost seems like Lauren has the life she always wanted but there is one thing missing. Ever since the truth came out about Lucy spiking her drink a few months ago, Lauren has refused to allow Joey back into her life even though it hurts both of them and event with close moments between the two of them, Lauren refuses to let anything happen much to the frustration of both Abi and Alice.

"Eurgh, I don't need to see that, can't the both of you restrain yourselves" states a disgusted Lauren, as she walks into the living room of No5 to see Abi and Jay making out on the couch. Seeing her sister so happy in a stable relationship has shown to Lauren that she is truly alone and finds herself still struggling with her emotions as she continues to think on what she has lost.

"You are just jealous of what I've got" states Abi as she removes her lips from Jay's and she widens her eyes as she sees the upset look on Lauren's face and is unable to say anything as she hears the front door slam shut and ends up feeling guilty.

After a rough year, Joey Branning finds himself struggling day-by-day with living so near-by to his ex-girlfriend. The guilt of not believing Lauren over his manipulative ex-boyfriend has broken more than he first realised and even with him continuing to grovel to try to get the love of his life back, Lauren has refused to co-operate and ends up giving Joey very little back. With the anniversary of his dad's death coming closer and closer, Joey finds himself getting quieter and quieter and unable to open up to Alice, Joey finds himself sitting alone on the bench in the gardens with no-one to talk to him, unaware of someone watching him near-by.

"What you doing sitting out hear alone? Alice, working or something, or have you pissed her off again?" asks a concerned Lauren as she walks into the garden. Joey, finds himself unable to know what to say, concerns Lauren even more and as Lauren grasps onto her ex-boyfriends' hand, electricity is felt between the two of them.

Unable to be around Lauren as it hurts too much, Joey removes his hand from her and starts to walk away and as he clocks the hurt look on Lauren's face, Joey starts to feel guilty. _Nothing is ever the same again, you have broken her too much, just walk away, Joey reminds himself._

"Just walk away, it's what you do best, you know I thought, after everything we have been through, you would let me in" states a frustrated Lauren and as she starts to walk away, an annoyed Joey refuses to allow Lauren get away and walks up to her and turns her around before intensely kissing her.

Lauren finds herself unable to let go of Joey and ends up sinking more in love with Joey than ever before but as she starts to lose her breath, Lauren reluctantly removes her lips from his. " I'm sorry for everything that has happened, I never meant to hurt you, I love you so much" states a guilty Joey and as he looks in Lauren's tearful eyes, he realises he never wants to let Lauren go ever again.

As they sit back down on the bench in the gardens, Lauren tries to pry on what has got Joey upset and she finds herself shocked when Joey reveals the truth " Even with everything he did, I still miss him, I mean, I hated him, he almost destroyed us but still, he was my dad and I can't -" states a shaky Joey, who succumbs to crying his heart out, causing Lauren to comfort him as the love of her life continues to struggle with the loss of his Dad and even with all of the terrible things he did, Lauren knows Joey needs her support.

"What about you, you need my support too, we have put each other through so much-" states a tired-looking Joey. Lauren puts her finger on top of Joey's lips to shut him up and states "We have all of the time to talk about everything that has happened, just relax", causing the newly-reunited couple to curl up on the bench as they stare into space…


	2. Chapter 2

Opening Up Chapter 2

A/N - Thankyou so much for the response to this story. This is the second part of this story and it is the final part. Sorry for the delay, if you have read the latest chapter of Discovering the truth, you will know why, I will be continuing Discovering the truth and have more Joey and Lauren fanfics planned, so stay tuned and enjoy. Please Review!

After spending a number of hours curled up on the bench of the gardens, Lauren and Joey find themselves curling up in the living room of No.5 and with both Abi and Oscar asleep, the newly-reunited couple continue to talk about everything. For Lauren, she finds it most difficult to open up, considering everything that has happened with the past but knows she has to so she can have a future with Joey.

"When I was 10 years old, I came home from school and went straight up to Mam and Dad's room to tell my dad about my day and I find him in bed with another woman. I can never get it out of my head, that image and also the image of my Mam's face when I told her the truth. This is why I am like I am, I have protected Abi all of my life and that's why I struggle to open up to you about the problems of this family as I have spent a lifetime dealing with it all myself" stating a crying Lauren, who can't help but allow tears to fall down her face.

After all of this time, Joey finds himself starting to realise why Lauren has been closed up as she is, he finds himself unable to believe that his own uncle could put his own daughter through so much hell over the past 10 years and knows he has to reassure Lauren that he isn't going to allow anyone to get between them again. "Lauren, I know this is hard, opening up to me, but I'm glad. Babe, I never knew how much you went through but I promise you, you can always lean on me. I know the last few months have been difficult but it has made me realise how much I love you and I don't want to ever be away from you ever again, ok" states a reassuring Joey.

Unbeknownst to them, an emotional Abi is sitting on the stairs and is thankful to hear that Joey and Lauren are trying to make a go of things and calls Alice to reveal the news and she is forced to keep quiet as the cousins scream for excitement and they both head off to bed while the newly-reunited couple continue to talk.

"I actually was jealous of you and Pete, when he came back to Walford, the both of you were so comfortable with each other and I actually thought if he made you happy, no matter how hard it would be to see, I would be happy for you" states an embarrassed Joey. Lauren finds herself shocked when Joey reveals his true feelings. Being manipulated by Lucy and finding her friendship renewed with her ex-best friend's twin was the only good thing to happen but Lauren knows the only person who could truly make her complete is Joey.

"Babe, trust me, nothing is ever going to happen between me and Pete, the only person I want is you but you have to understand me and Pete have a history and he is a true friend. He was there when the truth came out, he didn't have to be as the person involved was his twin sister but he still did. Anyway, you may still have to worry as I think he likes his sister" admits an amused Lauren, who struggles to keep her amusement in seeing the looking on Joey's face, as he imagines Pete with Alice.

"Lauren, stop, that isn't going to happen, yea? Not at all" states an annoyed Lauren. The newly reunited couple find themselves play fighting on the couch and they both find themselves aroused as they lock eyes with Joey on top of Lauren.

"Joey, as much as I want to, I think it is too soon, we need to find each other again, after everything that has happened" admits a flustered Lauren, who struggles to keep the blush from her face and as Lauren and Joey remove themselves from the couch, Joey finds himself heading for the door but Lauren stops him.

"Babe, just because we aren't going back to how we were straight away, doesn't mean that you can't stay the night. But it will have to be on the couch" states an amused Lauren. After they kiss good night, Joey watches as a much-happier Lauren heads up to the stairs and closes the door and he slams on the couch but is unable to sleep with his vixen of a girlfriend only upstairs and he knows he is never going to let her go again…


End file.
